


little dipper

by weeabooty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, astronomy metaphors, freckled!noiz is a hc i will fight u over, noiz is my precious trash baby, sort of? it's more focused on the comfort part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as·tral<br/>/astrəl/<br/><em>adjective</em><br/>of, connected with, or resembling the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little dipper

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am a long time ago then edited it just now to make it more space
> 
> (p.s. i'm sorry in advance for the beginning)

His eyes open to a room, filled with furniture but void of life.

 

Is he really a monster? Everyone seems to think so. He doesn't understand why, even though now he can feel, he's still alone, still empty.

 

He'll be trapped here forever.

 

Alone in a sky without stars.

 

It doesn't matter what he does, what he says, what he can feel.

 

No one will care.

 

He could rot away in this room and his parents would think it's a blessing.

 

What's wrong with him?

 

What could he have done to deserve this?

 

\---

 

Noiz wakes with his eyes flying open, darting around, struggling to understand the change in scenery.

 

His right side is unusually warm. He looks over to see someone's face scrunched up in displeasure from being disturbed from sleep.

 

Oh, that's right.

 

He hasn't been in that room in years, he lives with Aoba now.

 

Aoba, his boyfriend, who loves and cares about him.

 

Aoba, who treated his wounds even when they didn't cause him pain.

 

Aoba, who saved him from his lonely existence and gave him the gift of not only love, but feeling.

 

"Ah... Noiz? Are you alright?"

 

Aoba, who must've gotten woken up when Noiz jerked awake.

 

"I'm fine now, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Noiz says with a gentle smile.

 

"The _one_ again?" Noiz nods. Nightmares about his childhood were fairly common, but this one popped up recently, with him being able to feel but _still_ being neglected. "'Kay. Turn around." Aoba yawns, still not quite awake. He had developed this habit early in their relationship, after Noiz confessed he liked it when Aoba was the big spoon, it made him feel safe, reminded him he wasn't alone any more.

 

He kisses Aoba's forehead and rolls onto his side, laying his hand over the one that snakes across his waist and hugs him tight.

 

Aoba's tracing the freckles on his shoulders, pressing soft kisses to them, gently reassuring him without words. Aoba has always been good at that.

 

“I love your freckles. Sometimes I think I can see constellations in them.” Aoba mumbles into his skin. Noiz can feel the heat on his cheeks, signalling that something sappy and romantic was about to come out of Aoba’s mouth. “I used to miss the stars in Midorijima, but now I see them everywhere, at least when it comes to you. I see them in your eyes, your freckles, hear them in your laugh, how you say my name… So you don’t have to feel like no one cares about you anymore, because you’re my entire galaxy.”

 

Aoba tended to only say stuff like this in the dark, when his face was pushed into Noiz’s skin, normally after a nightmare. He always got so shy about confessing his feelings, no matter how long they’ve been together. But somehow he always knows what Noiz needs to hear.

 

“Thank you, Aoba. I love you.” Noiz says after a while.

 

Aoba presses one last kiss to the nape of his neck in answer before pulling Noiz even closer and drifting back into sleep.

  
Noiz only dreams of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such noiao trash it isn't funny
> 
> tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com follow for more gays and space metaphors


End file.
